


Anything You Say.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bottom Dean, Cop!Castiel, Forgive Me, Handcuffs, I think there might be some plot in there somewhere?, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Porn, Roleplay, Sex, Top Castiel, mechanic!Dean, much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there a problem, Officer?” Dean mused, pulling himself from beneath the hood when he looked at the expression on his boyfriend’s face. He closed the hood of the Impala down and leant against it as Cas strode towards him, pinning him against the metal with his hips and one hand either side of him.</p><p>“I do believe, Mr. Winchester, that you’re a little under-dressed for being in public,” Cas said lowly. Dean smirked that crooked little smirk that challenged Cas to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Say.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiritual_potato](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spiritual_potato).



> This is what happens when me and Sam start talking about Destiel AU's and he starts sending me photos of Misha dressed as a cop. Thanks Sam, enjoy the porn you asshole. :')
> 
> As always, please leave kudos and comments, it helps out a lot. <3

Summer in Lawrence, Kansas was always hot, and today was no exception to this. If you touched the tarmac on the roads and the sidewalks, you’d feel like you were walking on the fires of Hell. If you stayed out too long without sheltering from the sun’s rays every once in a while, you’d burn redder than a lobster.

Summer was always one of the less fun times for the cops, who had to wear their uniform regardless of the heat outside. Their only mercy was their short sleeved shirts that were issued for the hot weather, and their permission to not wear their jackets; but that didn’t stop them feeling the heat too much.

Officer Castiel Novak sat in the office fanning himself down with a few sheets of paper, a bead of sweat rolling down from his hairline. Their new receptionist had joined the team that week after months of interviews and training to make sure he was right for the job and could go out on a call at any given moment if he were needed, and he’d found out the hard way how hot the station could get in the heat of mid-July. Adam Milligan was a good kid, and at the age of twenty-one, he was the youngest employee that the station had welcomed in years, the youngest originally having been Castiel’s best friend and partner in crime, Anna Milton.

“I still don’t think the new kid should be allowed that damned fan,” Raphael complained from his desk, fanning himself down with a cardboard folder. “We all had to suffer on our first summers here, so why should he be the exception?”

“Go easy on him, Raph,” Anna told her brother from her spot on the window ledge. “He’s a kid. We’ll get our fan back soon, but until then, let’s not scare him off too quickly. Wouldn’t want his step-father in here complaining he’s passed out from heat exhaustion or something again.”

“You complain that it’s hot, but really, the sole reason for wanting the fan in here is to get rid of, or at least lessen, the Sheriff’s B-O,” Castiel commented. The officers in the room started roaring with laughter.

“Don’t let him hear you saying that,” Anna giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she giggled harder.

“He says that because he’s leaving in a few minutes to go bang his boyfriend,” Cole snorted from the corner, finally calming down his laughter.

“Boyfriend? No. We’re just fucking on every available surface in his house,” Castiel said bluntly. Anna blushed dark as she laughed again, and all the others in the room rolled their eyes and grumbled.

“Don’t let Milligan hear you saying that. You’ll never hear the end of it,” Raphael commented.

“Doesn’t matter. My shift is over anyway,” Castiel chuckled in response, clearing up his desk a bit before getting up and grabbing his keys from his pocket. “I’ll see all of you in the morning.”

“Enjoy your air conditioned house, you dick! Think of the rest of us here suffering until late when you’re having your wicked way with Dean!” Cole called after Castiel. Cas’s head poked back around the door for a minute, grinning.

“I will, if he’s not too busy working on his car again to let me hold him against it for an hour,” he said.

“Get out before I throw something at you!” Anna threatened, laughing. “We don’t need to be hearing this. Go! Get out! Or I’ll make the Sheriff keep you on a late!”

“You can’t do shit,” Castiel laughed, waving briefly before heading out, passing Adam and his fan on the way past to clock out by the desk. “Guard that fan with your life, kid. They’ll steal it back for the office by tomorrow if you’re not careful.”

“Thanks, Cas. I think I can handle myself against Anna and Cole,” Adam chuckled, dirty blonde hair flat against his head, slicked down with sweat.

“You say that, but then they’ll get Raphael out here and Naomi will be in soon, so you’ll be in trouble then,” Castiel chuckled. Adam just rolled his eyes, lifting one hand to flip Cas off without looking up from his paperwork.

“Get outta here, Cas, I’m sick of your face,” he said. Castiel snorted.

“I’ll send your damn brother down to straighten you out if you’re not careful,” he threatened. Adam smirked, looking up from his papers.

“I don’t think he’s the right guy to be preaching to me about a straight path here,” he said. Cas’s face blanked over as he blinked at the young man for a minute. When Cas could do nothing but raise a middle finger, Adam started laughing joyfully, whooping that Cas had that one coming.

“Not as much as I’ll have Dean coming later,” Cas chipped back, smirking slyly as he grabbed his stuff from his locker to head home.

“Get out. I’m done with you now. You never let me have the last laugh,” Adam complained, slouching in his seat. Castiel just grinned, waving to him before heading out to his car.

Castiel had to stand outside for a few minutes with his doors open and the engine running to give the air con chance to come on before he could get into the car, or risk burning alive getting straight in. As soon as it was cool enough, he got in and drove home, finding the garage door open and loud rock music playing when he got back. He smiled to himself, pulling up into the drive, leaving plenty of room in front of the garage door to avoid destroying the front of his car when it got pulled down at the end of the day.

Dean’s loud, out of tune voice could be heard for miles over the top of the music as he danced a bit on the spot while cleaning up some of the parts that needed to go back into his car. The Impala was Dean’s pride and joy and had been since he was eighteen years old. He was always under the hood, cleaning the engine parts and fixing it up, making it run smoothly while the engine purred seductively all the time. Castiel was convinced Dean had a fetish for his Impala.

When Castiel closed his car door, Dean’s singing ceased, and he looked over, smiling and turning down the music as Cas waked up the drive.

“Hey, Cas,” he greeted, leaning in for a kiss when Cas approached him. “Good day?”

“That station is killing us. They still haven’t fixed the air con so we’re sharing the only working fan in the building, which Adam happened to take from us while I was on a call with Anna and Raphael and Cole were on lunch,” Cas complained. Dean snorted a laugh, still cleaning the part in his hand.

“I swear, kid’s more of a Winchester at heart than he is a Milligan,” he said. Cas rolled his eyes.

“I’d prefer he were a Milligan. I’ve already got to deal with two Winchesters, I don’t need a third,” he teased. Dean just poked his tongue out. Cas laughed softly, kissing Dean’s cheek before heading inside to drop his stuff off.

It was Castiel’s turn to make dinner that night, but it was too hot to cook anything, so he kept it simple and made sandwiches, making sure to at least load Dean’s with bacon to make up for the healthier option of a quick, cool meal.

Dean’s music was loud again when Castiel went toward the garage with Dean’s sandwich in his hand. The door was still locked on the inside, so he could only assume Dean had gone through the outside door. They key wasn’t even in the inside door, so he couldn’t unlock it and go through. With a huff, Castiel walked back through the house and out through the front. He hadn’t even realised he was still in his uniform until he passed the mirror in the hallway, making him shake his head at himself.

When he got outside, Castiel could feel his mouth going dry. The music was so loud that Dean didn’t notice he was there, nor hear him calling, but when he shifted beneath the hood of his beloved Impala, fixing something back onto the engine, Castiel could see every muscle in his back ripple. Dean was shirtless again. Castiel had seen him shirtless countless times before, and he’d seen him naked too, but there was just something else about it when he was buried under the hood of the Impala. The sweat on his back made his skin shine in the afternoon sun, and it took Cas a lot to pull himself together long enough to walk into the garage and put the sandwich down on the counter while he turned down the music. That caught the mechanic’s attention.

“Is there a problem, Officer?” Dean mused, pulling himself from beneath the hood when he looked at the expression on his boyfriend’s face. He closed the hood of the Impala down and leant against it as Cas strode towards him, pinning him against the metal with his hips and one hand either side of him.

“I do believe, Mr. Winchester, that you’re a little underdressed for being in public,” Cas said lowly. Dean smirked that crooked little smirk that challenged Cas to do something. Cas grabbed the remote to the garage door from Dean’s front pocket, pressing the button and hearing the door start closing as he tossed it aside onto the stack of papers Dean had left on the counter.

“Yeah? So what, you’re gonna book me for public indecency?” Dean asked. Cas grabbed him by the hips and spun him around, grabbing his hands and slamming them against the hood of the Impala, pressing their bodies together as he started to press kisses to Dean’s sweaty neck.

“I’m gonna do far more than that, Dean,” Cas growled. Dean whimpered softly, feeling himself starting to harden in his jeans as Cas practically dry-humped his ass through the fabric of both their pants. “You know the drill, don’t you Dean? You’ve committed enough offences over the last couple of weeks to know.”

“Yeah? Don’t act like you don’t enjoy dealing with me, Officer. I’m a joy to- _ah!_ ” Dean gasped harshly when Cas swatted his hip.

“Don’t backchat me, Winchester,” Cas warned. “You know what happened last time.”

Dean had more than enough comebacks, but he bit his tongue, keeping quiet and spreading his legs to shoulder width apart. Starting just below his armpits, Cas started running his hands down Dean’s sides, sliding forward over his chest and stomach, flicking his fingertips over his nipples then sliding his fingers down to the V between his hips. His fingertips slid beneath the band of his jeans and the belt that held them up, then slid around to scratch at the top of his ass cheeks. Cas raised a brow when he spotted the small plastic bottle sticking out of Dean’s back pocket, and he grabbed it.

“You hiding things on your person, Dean?” Cas asked, showing him the bottle. Dean smirked before managing to school his expression again.

“’s not mine. I got no idea what you’re talking about,” he said. Cas snorted, hands searching Dean’s other pockets, finding a couple of condoms in the same pocket the garage door control had been in. The packets weren’t as warm as they would’ve been if they’d been sat in there all day. In fact, they still felt a little cool.

“Seems to me like you just prepared for something, hm?” Cas mused, placing the condoms and the lube on the hood of the car in front of Dean, before sliding his hands over his chest and stomach again, making sure to scratch his nails over his nipples. Dean squirmed at the feeling. His nipples were one of his more sensitive areas.

Cas slid his hands down to the V between his hips again, only this time he grabbed the buckle of his belt and unbuckled it with ease, pulling it from the loops and dropping it to the floor. He popped open the button then unzipped the fly of his jeans, shoving them down Dean’s hips and having him kick them off along with his boots, leaving him in his boxers and socks. Dean lifted a hand to rest over Cas’s, but the cop was quick to slam it back down and growl a warning that made Dean shudder from head to toe. Cas smirked. He enjoyed holding this kind of power over his boyfriend.

“Got no idea what you’re talking about,” Dean said, breathing beginning to waver just slightly as Cas ghosted his fingertips over the curve of Dean’s hard cock. He hooked his fingers into the band of the boxers and pulled them down in one swift motion, pausing long enough for Dean to kick them over to where his jeans and boots were sat, then he placed his hand between Dean’s shoulder blades and pushed, bending him over enough to comfortably spread his ass cheeks to get a look at his hole.

Dean’s breath caught when Castiel’s finger rubbed around his hole, and Cas hummed to himself, feeling remains of the liquid that was in the plastic bottle creating a thin layer on his skin. He prodded at Dean’s hole, never pushing past the ring of muscle, pulling whimpers from Dean’s throat.

“Not prepared for anything, huh?” Cas huffed. With a swift, well-practiced motion, Castiel had Dean’s arms behind him as he slammed his boyfriend down on the hood of the car. “Dean Winchester, I’m arresting you on suspicion of public indecency, and withholding information from a police officer. Anything you say can and will be held against you- “

“Your body,” Dean sassed, yelping when Cas gave his ass a slap before grabbing his handcuffs from his belt, hooking them around Dean’s wrists. Dean pulled at them a bit, even though he knew from experience that it was useless.

“You know I’m going to have to get this information out of you one way or another, don’t you?” Castiel asked, grabbing the bottle of lube from the hood of the car and popping the cap, squirting some onto his fingertips and rubbing it around with his thumb while he dropped the lube into his own pocket. Cas’s hand dropped down to Dean’s ass, and he slowly pushed a finger into him. It was smoother than usual, making Cas smirk at how obvious it was that Dean had prepped himself before Cas came down.

It didn’t take long at all for Dean to relax enough for a second and a third finger to slide in. Dean was panting hard, hands twitching against the small of his back while he kept clenching around Castiel’s fingers. Neither spoke for a while, then Cas kept on playing his game.

“Are you going to tell me why it was so easy to get three fingers into your ass, Dean?” Cas asked. “Usually takes a little work to get you open for me. Would it have anything to do with the bottle I found in your pocket, hm?”

“Now Officer, are you trying to accuse me of touching myself with the garage door open?” Dean asked, moaning softly.

“That detail wouldn’t have mattered. You could’ve easily hidden yourself behind the Impala on your hands and knees. I’ve seen you on your knees plenty of times, Dean. You’re a pro at it now,” Cas mused. “What were you preparing for, hm? What were you expecting to happen? What do you _want_ to happen?”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean insisted, whimpering out a soft _yes_ when Cas curled his fingers ever so slightly enough to brush over Dean’s prostate.

“Are you sure, Dean?” Cas asked, curling his fingers again, rougher this time. Dean yelped, body jolting against the car. Dean didn’t respond, so Cas did it again, harder this time, and Dean jolted with a yell.

“God, fuck!”

“I’m still waiting on an answer, Mr. Winchester,” Cas chuckled, keeping his fingers curled up while he brushed over Dean’s prostate over and over again. Dean was reduced to moaning and begging, finally giving up the answer Cas wanted from him.

“Hid in the backseat. Fingered myself open. Felt good, Officer, I- _oh fuck_ , I was expecting you’d come back down and find me shirtless. Want- _ooh,_ want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard, up against my car,” he panted. Castiel smirked.

“All this just for my cock in your ass?” Cas chuckled, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on his pants. Dean whimpered at the loss, trying to turn to look at him as Cas pulled his own shirt from his body after unbuttoning the top few buttons. “Mm, you know all you had to do was ask me, baby. You know how much I love hearing you ask me for it.”

“Cas, please,” Dean groaned, lifting his body a little to look back over his shoulder. Cas was quick to push him down again, laying his own body over Dean’s so he could kiss and nip at the skin along his neck and shoulders.

“You feel that, Dean?” he asked, grinding his hips against Dean. “Feel how hard I am, seeing you bent over your Impala like this? With your ass gaping open ready for my cock.”

“Cas, please, c’mon,” Dean panted, pushing back against his boyfriend. “Want your cock in my ass right fuckin’ now.”

“Demanding little asshole, aren’t you?” Cas taunted, unbuckling his on belt, making damn sure Dean could hear it before pulling it from the loops and dropping it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. His boots soon joined the pile, followed by his socks, his pants and his boxers. He stood in all his naked glory, rock hard cock stood up against his stomach, already dripping pre-come. Castiel leant over Dean, purposely sliding his cock between Dean’s ass cheeks as he grabbed a condom and ripped the packet open to roll the rubber onto it. “Come on. Tell me what you want, Dean. I want to know exactly what you wanted when you were fucking yourself with your fingers earlier.”

“Want your cock,” Dean choked out, feeling the head brushing against his hole while Cas’s hands held his cheeks open. “Want it buried in me. Want it hard. Fuck me hard, I can take it, you know I can. Just want you inside me. Need to still be feelin’ it this time tomorrow.” Slowly, Cas started to slide in, pulling a long, low groan of delight from Dean. He made such filthy sounds, and it made Castiel’s cock twitch.

“How’s that feel, baby?” Cas asked, laying his body over Deans to nibble and suck on his earlobe, hot breath ghosting over the side of Dean’s face. A fresh layer of sweat had built up over Dean’s body now. Cas was thankful this was happening on the hood of his car this time, not the couch, else Dean would’ve started sticking to the leather by now.

“Good. So good,” Dean choked out. “Like it when you’re buried in me like this.”

“Want me to just say here while I jerk you off with my hand instead?” Cas mused. Dean shook his head immediately.

“No! No, want you to fuck me. Please, fuck me,” he begged.

“You beg so pretty,” Cas purred in his ear, sliding back out slowly, almost all the way out.

“Castiel, _please_ ,” Dean moaned. Cas let out a moan of his own as he slammed back into Dean, making the mechanic rock against the Impala. Hearing his name come from Dean’s lips like that when they fuck was like a prayer. Castiel didn’t waste any more time, quickly setting a pace that had Dean moaning and repeating his name over and over again between strings of curse words.

By the time Cas stood upright, grabbing onto Dean’s cuffed hands to pull him back onto his cock as he thrust, Dean was reduced to nothing but moans and whimpers, unable to form words. Even Cas’s name was a struggle for him now. Cas pulled his arms until his body arched, allowing enough room for Castiel’s free hand to slide around and rest on Dean’s stomach.

“You’re so good for me, Dean,” Cas praised, kissing his back and shoulders lovingly as his fingers slid down to brush over the head of Dean’s cock, making him jolt. “Want me to touch you, hm? Do you want to come, Dean?”

“Yes,” Dean managed to whimper. “Come. Please.”

“Okay, baby, c’mon,” Cas murmured, curling his fist around Dean’s erection and started to stroke in time with his thrusting. Dean yelled out, his entire body tensing as he hit his orgasm. With a few more thrusts, Cas was shooting his load into the end of the condom, feeling Dean collapsing against him as he came down from his orgasm. Cas smiled gently, pulling out of Dean and carefully lowering them both to the floor.

For a while, Dean was completely spaced out, only responding to Cas’s words with soft grunts and little jerks of his head. Cas left him propped up against the car while he disappeared to dispose of the condom and grab the bottle of water from the cooler Dean kept in the back corner of the garage. Dean happily drank some down, sighing quietly as he settled against Cas.

“You with me now?” Cas asked. Dean nodded, shuffling around a little until he was comfy.

“’m good,” he said. “Gonna be feelin’ that one tomorrow.”

“Hey, you asked for it,” Cas chuckled. Dean just smiled.

“Hey, fancy un-cuffing me now?” he asked, sitting up and looking at Cas. The cop smirked, shrugging.

“Could just leave you like that for a while,” he mused. “I enjoy seeing you cuffed up like that. Reminds me of when we met, just with less clothing this time around.”

A faint blush flared up around Dean’s cheekbones as he rolled his eyes. “Just un-cuff me, Cas, c’mon. I gotta clean the come off my car before it stains her paintwork.”

“There’s my Dean,” Cas laughed, digging around in the pockets of his discarded pants for the keys to the handcuffs. Once Dean was released, the mechanic stood and shaky legs and stretched, sighing when his joints clicked and the aches in his muscles from being bent over for so long faded away.

“Next time, we’re fucking in the backseat,” Dean said, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on along with his pants. He left his shirt and boots, knowing he’d be getting them off again when he was in the house. Cas got up, pulling on his boxers then picking up his uniform to clean before his shift the following day. As he picked up the key to the kitchen door from the counter, he spotted the undisturbed plate.

“Oh yeah,” he said, turning to face his boyfriend, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “You had a bacon sandwich here when I came down.”

“Aw, man,” Dean huffed. Cas rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. “Y’know, I think sex might beat bacon just this once, ‘cause that was some good sex.”

“Of course it was,” Cas huffed. “I was fucking you against your car.”

“Yeah, alright,” Dean grumbled, a smile still on his face as he grabbed his cloth and the cleaning liquid he used to clean his paintwork without damaging it.

“Hurry up and finish fussing over the car. I’ll be in the shower when you’re done,” Cas said, unlocking the door and heading inside. If Dean had responded, Cas hadn’t heard it. He just smiled to himself, making his way through the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep uploading these one chapter things, yet I barely update my full length stories. I apologise for that. I took a break from them for a while over the holidays and to get over the initial binge and re-binge of joining the Walking Dead fandom on top of just writing a whole load of a WD story just to get the initial "bad first go" as I like to call it. Basically, when I join a fandom I really wanna write for, I'll write a long ass story that will _never_ be posted or shown to anyone because it's shit and gets it all out of the way and out of my system, and then I'll get back to writing stories which can sometimes pass as good enough to post. That all happened, and I haven't gotten back into the swing of my full-length stories yet but I am working on it. Please don't give up on me or hate me or anything!


End file.
